just this once
by Lets do it
Summary: Ceil holds a huge ball at his mansion and all his enemies and so-called friends are invited. Hannah decides to let Alois his brother Luca and Claude free from eternal happiness to enjoy the fun. However the past comes rushing back and Alois has to get away, but when a certain reaper happens to come upon him during his most vulnerable hour, a sexual deal is made . . . . . . . . .


Listen, this pairing just seemed like a good one. After all Alois is never going to get anything from Claude and William T. Spear isn't going to give it to Grell. They both love and lost (Spear and that boy from his past) so I thought, hey! They could be together without any real hurt, betrayal or remorse, well not yet. So I decided to give them a try. My only hope is that more fanfics of these two will be made.(actually I think I am the first) Just try at least one everybody. Just one. Even if you haven't thought about it, just read it and give your honest opinion.

…..

Ciel Phantomhive the renowned watch dog of the queen, was not one to have any celebrations in his mansion. However Elizabeth Midford had convinced, well more like force the young earl into having a ball. She said he needed to socialize more, and thank all the people around him for being is 'so-called' friend. That meant everyone! From Grell Sutcliff and the other grim reapers to Hannah, his house workers, so-called friends, and enemies all came together for one big gathering, with Sebastian having to be the one to invite them.

Now the party would have gone off without a hitch as persons stuffed their faces and chatted/flirted with whomever they saw fit. However Ceil was in for the surprise of his life when he saw Hannah step into the ball room with so-called deceased Luca, Alois and Claude Fraustus. From the left was Claude who looked as cold as ever, Luca looked quite happy just to be by Alois's side, but Alois narrowed his icy blue eyes sideways and stared hard at the marble floor that flooded the grand room.

"What are they doing here!" he whisper to Sebastian, before quickly covering his face with an indifferent expression.

Hannah seem to sense the tension, because she made it a point to come across the ballroom and greet ceil along with an explanation.

"I know you're surprised" said Hannah with a nervous smile.

"Anybody would be surprised to see the dead rise" Sebastian answered from Ceil's side.

"Well it is a party for friends and I know I had their souls inside me with eternal happiness. But I thought I would let them out just to enjoy the scenery, say hi and see everyone again" she finished with a calmer look.

"Well we're pleased they could come" Sebastian said with one of his fake smile "but if they were in eternal happiness, why didn't u let them remain happy. Beacause they don't seem to excited to be here" Sebastian finished.

"Well of course not! After all, once they leave inside of me, they no longer have eternal happiness" she mocked Sebastian as though it were common sense.

"Then, please enjoy the party" the demon butler bowed.

Hannah with delight left the two boy and demon spider and went to enjoy herself.

Claude stared at Ceil with a wicked smile and greeted him personally before leaving the two boys with the young earl and his butler.

"Hello Ceil" said Alois without looking at him.

"How is eternal happiness?" Ceil asked with a sly smile.

"Great" said his brother Luca with a cheery grin.

"Yeah" agreed Alois still staring at the ground "until you come out into the living world again, then all the sins and horrors of raw reality come rushing back.

"There's no need to worry then" said Sebastian with a serious look, "sense you're going back soon".

"Your right" Alois agreed letting his light blond hair cover his eyes without a protest or smug remark which kind of surprised Ceil, but he refused to show it.

Ceil and Sebastian remained there for a while staring at the Alois and ignoring the fact that his little brother had left to stuff his face with the fancy food that was spread across a mahogany table on the far left side of the room.

Finally Ceil grew bored of watch Alois in his pathetic position and moved his navy blue eyes away from the former earl's blond hair to Grell who was swooning over Sebastian with his fiery red hair dancing in the wind provided by the large open windows on right side of the room.

The young earl went on to some other business to attend too and his demon butler followed behind with a red ball of fire swirling around him.

Alois raised his head as the attention on him perished. He didn't want that kind of attention, he wanted affection. Being back in this world had brought back all the pain, sorrow and rejection that he had forgotten when he was inside of Hannah. Oddly enough he was glad to see everyone again. His gazed went over everyone that stood in the ballroom from demons to human and so on. Until his beautiful blue eyes fell on his ex-demon. It was then that he had realized that he had not looked upon him since he had come back from inside Hannah. He had not had the chance, because Hannah had been at Ceil's mansion by then and told them what she was doing and to behave themselves.

Instantly, Alois regretted it. Those same gold eyes and that lean cold body with black hair that separated at the forehead did not as so much as acknowledge his presence.

Claude was staring at Ceil intently from a wall near the exit. Alois wanted to bolt through it, but didn't dare cause a scene. His heart started to hurt as it pounded rapidly and the pain of the betrayal and loveless past was becoming more vivid by the second and it was as if it were happening all over again.

The blond haired boy raced out the room and made his way to a nearby balcony that was opened to the cold night air. The numbness that followed helped ease the pain, his pain.

He wasn't sure how long he leaned against the rail for, nor was he aware when someone else came out to ease their mind. But Atois found himself startled because as he began to cry, he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

The blond hair swiped back and those icy blue eyes filled with tears and sorrow, look up in shock to face William T. Spear. . . . .

William had come out for some air. He grew annoyed at Grell who kept switching flirting from Sebastian to him. Honestly he really didn't go that way, but obviously Grell had not got the message from over the years. So William had given up and just decided to bear the announce of the one they called Jack the ripper.

When he had stepped out, the first thing he saw was a head full of shiny blond hair that shone brightly in the night light. He ignored the person, especially since he wasn't one to talk. Yet after a while he heard a soft whimper escape the person's lips as they rested their arms on the rail. He really couldn't be bother to go back to the ballroom, so he decided to clear his throat in order to let this person know that someone else was there.

To his surprise the shocked person swung back to reveal the tearful icy blue eyes of the former Trancy earl. He was caught off guard, but kept it in, and watched as the blond fell to the ground of the concrete balcony and turned from him into a sitting position as he used his fist to wipe away his tears.

Spear was a reaper, but he had heard a fair deal about Atois from Hannah, who would tell pieces here and there. Hannah had saw in secret when Claude had killed Atois and made no secret of it. After all, though it was a sad way to live, she still felt that Alois should have had a longer, happier chance at life.

As much as he wanted to leave the situation that had unfolded before him, he couldn't help but feel a bit sympathic. He then remembered the other boy from his past, the first life he had taken, when Grell saved him and they became partners. Being reapers was a business, that was all, nothing else.

He took a seat on the cold floor next to Alois who looked at him with suspicion before looking away embarrassed at being seen the way he was.

His piercing blue eyes were still teary giving them a glassy effect and the bridge of his nose was bright red.

"For someone who lives in eternal happiness, you sure don't look happy" William spoke indifferently, to let the former earl understand that he knew of his predicament.

"What do you know about happiness?" Atois shot back offended by the fact that he had never met this reaper in person and yet he talked to him so. He had heard about William Spear, but never had the chance to even so much at say hi to the guy.

"I know that you don't have it at the moment" William continued in a cold tone.

"Yeah! well….." the blue eyes looked away as he trailed off thinking back to Claude, "You would be too if all you ever got from someone was the cold shoulder"

"That wouldn't matter to me, so long as I didn't care about them" the reaper said pushing his glass up on his nose and knowing full well that he had just hit the hammer on the nail.

"You know everything don't you?" spat the blond "who told you?"

"Where and whom I get my information from shouldn't concern you." He said in a kind of softer tone.

"I don't get it!" Alois roared with an angry look "I know I'm selfish and all I want is affection, yet no one gives me what I want. All I want is attention!" then his voice softened suddenly " . . . . . . his attention" he finished as he allowed his head to rest on the reapers shoulder.

He half expected to be shoved off or left to fall as when Spear moved his shoulder, but Spear didn't. He was surprised, but couldn't help but feel that this flawless white skin reaper with charcoal hair, would be ending the bit of attention that he was giving him soon.

Little did he know that William T. Spear was thinking up a proposition to suggest to this once wealthy boy. He hadn't had a humans touch in a long time and his last crush ended with that boy from long ago that evidently had made Grell jealous. Yet as soon as those blond locks of swirly hair hit his shoulder a surge of ecstasy escaped his cold body. This boy had an effect on him, and even though William didn't go that way, he decided that he would make an exception . . . . . . just this once.

"Let's make a deal" Spear began as he turned to look at Atois who leaned off his shoulder and stared at him in disbelief. He had heard words like that before, and he knew something big would follow.

"Give your affection to me. Pretend that I am Claude" spoke the reaper plainly, as if there was nothing to it.

"And. . . . what do you get?" questioned Alois with an angry look filled with suspicion.

"Your body, of course" he continued. The blond was ready to bolt up, but the raven haired death wish gripped his hand tightly as he finished "Not that way. I meant as in a sexual way. You would pretend I am Claude and I would get you in bed"

Alois looked at him in disbelief again, but this time with more confusion than suspicion.

"Listen, you want affection attention and I can give you that, if you give me affection and take care of my erection, if you catch my drift.

"Your serious" the blue eyes widened then relaxed in a defeated kind of way.

"I don't have time for games" and just to show the former earl how serious he was, Spear captured his lips into a deep hungry kiss.

When he was finished he released Alois hand and moved back to admire his work. Alois sat there dazed for a second and only became aware of what was happening again, when the reaper stood up and held out his hand to him.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked the blond with icy blue eyes that he wanted so badly, but controlled himself.

Atois grabbed William T's hand and shook it vigorously "Deal!".

The raven haired reaper bowed before Alois as he got and directed his hands towards an empty hall way "Then let's go".

The blond felt excited and anxious all at the same time, he had no idea what he was in for, but it was to be the night of both their lives . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door of a guest room swung closed as Alois and William T. Spear enter the vacant room. The blond wasted no time and quickly sat onto the huge bed in the centre.

"Undress me!" he order the raven haired reaper who suddenly appear by his side and unbutton the former earl's white shirt.

"Outside is cold, close the window before we continue" he again demanded.

The reaper did so, but turned around to find that Alois had buttoned up his shirt again and was smiling at him teasingly with a twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

A powerful wind blew the shutters open and the blond felt his white shirt tear away revealing his delicate skin to the cold air. His wounds from death still lingered on his body. Yet he could not move to cover himself from the wind, because both his hands were pinned to the side.

Spear was above him, resting on his hands for support.

"I don't like to play games" he growled . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
